In the automotive sector, great demands are placed on sensors, particularly with respect to fail-safety and trackability of the individual sensors. As an example of such sensors, it is possible to cite wheel speed sensors, the output signals from which are used for various driving dynamics controllers, such as ABS, ASR or ESP, for example.